narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Okano Hirokichi
Story Okano was convinced by Orochimaru that he was born the son of Kimimaro and Tayuya prior to the capture of Sasuke Uchiha. He was in the care of Orochimaru during the Sound Four's mission in the capture of Sasuke. This left enough time for Orochimaru to experiment with the actual genetically created twin of Ume Inba. He is actually a genetic mix of Ume, Ukon and Sukon, and Kimimaro. He also has the ability to utilize anyone of his genetic cells (listed above) but can only use one ability at a time. Experimentations Orochimaru first tested Okano to see if he inherited his alleged father's Shikotsumyaku. Then he gave Okano a prototype curse seal he dubbed "The Curse Seal of Change." At first, the boy was unable to produce any results, other than his efficiency with his fake mother's demonic flute (which he inherited). After years of bad treatment and being ignored by Orochimaru (His focus was Sasuke), Okano lashed out at Orochimaru where he demonstrated his use of the Curse Seal of Change, and the Shikotsumyaku. This then lead to his abandonment of Orochimaru in his search for a proper home. He eventually found the Village Hidden in the Clouds, where he progressed to a chunin and took the last name of Hirokichi. He was finally happy with his new-found purpose, and chose not to continue on to becoming a jonin. Eventually, he grew bored of the peace of the Hidden Cloud and headed out to the Shinobi World to help those in need. Finding of the Lost Brother At some point in his teen years, Okano meets up with Ume. They merge together after connecting fists in a small skirmish with each other. Ume remains the dominant personality as a bull-headed, rash ninja, while Okano is more calm and calculating. When Ume taps into Okano's chakra reserves he gets added chakra for him to use, and can use the Curse Seal of Change as an additional advantage. Jutsu Kekkai Genkai Okano grew very proficient with his use Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku. He uses it in perfect balance with his curse seal, which he refuses to use in battle, unless it gets serious. His Shikotsumyaku makes him unparalleled in taijutsu and ninjutsu. His ability to make his bones as hard as steel in his body and as protrusions from his body flows in perfection with his taijutsu skills. Genjutsu: Demonic Flute Okano is also very skilled with his Tayuya's flute. The loud notes he plays can affect shinobi, even if he can't see them. As long as a ninja can hear his flute, they're susceptible to its effects. The catch with his flute however, is that he cannot use Shikotsumyaku while playing his flute. Also, while he can summon the demonic leeches that suck chakra from his opponents, he cannot summon the ogre-beasts Tayuya could summon. Ninjutsu Since his entire skill set is almost half-way filled with Shikotsumyaku techniques, Okano is only average with his lightning release chakra nature. He prefers to use Shikotsumyaku, but will use Lightning Release in conjunction with his Bone attacks.